The invention relates to a vacuum packaging machine for the production of packages from two packaging material webs with continuous feed of one of these webs.
In German patent publication DT-OS No. 2,301,217 a packaging machine is disclosed in which the lower web is reeled off a storage coil by elements gripping the web on both sides and transporting it continuously through the different working stations. The upper web is reeled off a second storage coil and, guided by guide rollers, led to the vacuum- and to the sealing station. There the upper material web and the lower web are sealed together along predetermined seams. The upper web is reeled off because the portion of the upper web already sealed to the lower web is continuously pulled along by the lower web. The term continuous as used in this connection designates movement of the web being advanced during the working process in the working stations.
In vacuum packaging machines it is often necessary to print additional data on the upper foil web. With intermittent working vacuum packaging machines, as they are manufactured by the applicant, this data is flat printed during the working cycle in which the feeding of the packaging material is interrupted.
This is not possible with vacuum packaging machines with continuous web feed.